


Interstitial

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps they've met before? Set towards the end of S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstitial

Justin couldn’t get enough of those hard pecs and ribbed abs, glistening with the sweat he had put there. 

“This,” he grinned smugly, trailing his fingers over that perfect body and itching for his sketchpad, “must take some work.”

Ben (was that how he’d introduced himself? Justin was starting to forget the names more quickly than he cared to admit) was still breathing fast, surely dazzled by the combination of youth and talent.

It all went a long way to make up for the fact that Brian had turned him down yet again.

“I’ve learnt to take extra care of myself.” 

Justin hadn’t really expected a reply, but he didn’t miss the note of regret and wistfulness in Ben’s voice. He dimmed his grin to a smile, thinking about their conversation, only a few hours ago. 

It had taken some hard work of his own at Woody’s to convince this unusually reserved hunk that a) yes, he was legal; b) it would take much more than that to scare him off: he was no clueless twink, and knew how to be both safe and the best fuck in Pittsburgh (Justin blushed a little at the memory of that particular bravado, blaming it on the drinks).

“Obviously, hard work pays off.” 

He slid off the bed and started to pick up his clothes, wondering what time it was and hoping that if anyone was still up at Debbie’s, it would be Vic.

Walking bare-footed around the hotel room, he caught himself thinking that the carpet wasn’t nearly as soft as the one in New York, and how stupid could he have been to imagine that Brian would ever come to his prom?

“Do you need a ride home?”

Justin was slightly startled both by the offer and its sincerity.

When he looked up at Ben, who had gotten off the bed and quickly wrapped a sheet around his waist, he saw kindness and concern - mixed with something similar to guilt - in those strong features. Again, he hoped the next day he’d remember the man (the hottest he’d ever seen, he reluctantly admitted) well enough to draw him: a sketch he'd keep for himself.

“No, thanks, I’m used to walking the streets at night,” he replied, winking.

“If you’re sure.” 

Ben opened the door for him, with enough hesitation to let Justin know he was welcome to spend the night, if he so wished. But Justin had curfews and school (was he glad he hadn’t mentioned that detail!), a frustrating non-boyfriend and a tuxedo to pick up early in the morning. 

He might even surprise Daphne with flowers.

Just before the door closed behind him he turned and said, a little embarassed: “By the way, I hope the interview at Carnegie Mellon goes well. That you get the job.”

“I hope so, too.” Ben rewarded Justin with a smile that let him know he was pleased he’d remembered. “Pittsburgh might be just the right place for me."


End file.
